vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakyus Aindra
Summary Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra is an adamantite-ranked adventurer and the leader of the Blue Roses adventurer team. She is a faith-based magic caster and a warrior priestess. She is first seen investigating the activities of the Eight Fingers alongside the Golden Princess, Renner. Later, she resurrects three of her teammates after they were killed by Jaldabaoth, proceeding to assist them in regaining the strength they lost from the resurrection process. Soon afterwards, she joins Momon and Evileye in the first battle against Jaldabaoth and his army of demons. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Dark Blade Mega Impact Name: Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Adamantine-ranked adventurer, Leader of the Blue Roses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Limited Telekinesis (With Floating Swords), Magic, Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, and Regeneration (Mid-Low). Non-Physical Interaction and Darkness Manipulation / Dark Energy Projection with Kilineiram. Resistance to Corrosion, Poison, Disease, and Mind Manipulation (Strong warriors like Brain Unglaus can shake off mind-manipulating effects) Attack Potency: Building level (As a high-ranking adamantine adventurer and leader of the Blue Roses, she should surpass Gagaran in power, who herself is well above the likes of Zaryusu in strength. Capable of casting 5th Tier magic, and could kill groups of demons that couldn't be damaged by lesser adventurers), Large Building level with Dark Blade Mega Impact (Atomized five demons) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to characters who can produce sonic booms while moving, such as Brain Unglaus. The Cloak of Rat speed further increases her movement speed and reflexes) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Building Class, possibly higher Durability: Building level (Should be capable of taking attacks from other high-ranking adventurers), possibly higher Stamina: High. Fought extensively against the hordes of demons summoned by Demiurge disguised as Jaldaboath Range: Extended melee range. Higher with dark energy attacks Standard Equipment: Kilineiram the Demonic Sword, Cloak of Rat Speed, Floating Swords, Virgin Snow Intelligence: Gifted. A skilled combatant and leader extremely capable for her young age, having reached Adamantite far sooner than most of the privileged few adventurers who do. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Main Equipment * Cloak of Rat Speed: A high-ranking enchanted equipment that increases Lakyus' speed and reflexes. * Kilineiram the Demonic Sword: One of the four Swords of Darkness used by the Black Knight of the Thirteen Heroes. * Floating Swords: The Floating Swords hovering at Lakyus's shoulders are able to rise up and be shot out at her command if she wishes. Can also be used defensively for shielding. * Virgin Snow: Lakyus' armor, which resists the effects of corrosion/tarnishing Active * Dark Blade Mega Impact: An attack that releases Dark Energy collected within the Sword of Darkness, Kirineiram the Demonic Sword. It was powerful enough to Atomize five of Jaldabaoth's demons * Raise Dead: A 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life in return for some loss of vitality as well as five levels. In addition, this spell will have a hard time succeeding without a corpse, or if the corpse is badly damaged. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Priests Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Overlord Category:Tier 8